Jack Vessalius' Pocket Watch
This pocket watch is an item of Jack Vessalius' own invention, using both his skill for music box craftmanship and clock making. Jack made it so that a melody that Oswald had composed, named Lacie, would play whenever the watch opened. While Oswald composed the song, his younger sister, Lacie, had added lyrics to the tune, making the melody embody herself. History Jack had crafted the pocketwatch as a reminder of his beloved Lacie, who he lost when she was sacrificed to the Abyss by her introduced his own-made pocket watch to Lottie.]]brother Oswald. Whenever the watch is opened, it plays the sad tune with a light undertone that Lacie always used to sing. After creating a tomb in honour of Lacie, on an estate later used for Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, Jack brought the Intention of the Abyss, who was using Alice's body, though she did not know it at the time, to her mother's tomb. He played Lacie's melody once more, before leaving his pocketwatch on the grave, where it remained for over 100 years. Appearance Jack's pocketwatch is a type of Hunter-case watches. It is a pocketwatch with a yellow-golden spring hinged-circular fulled with unique ornaments that closes over the watch with the center of the ornaments looks resembles like a double-edged spear–which also make somewhat a smiling face with Ep03 - alicexplainsabouthemelodyofpocketwatch.png|The pocket watch Closeupofpocketwatch-dua.png|Close-up of the watches inside the pocket watch Pocket-watch-in the opening.png|Surface of spring-hinged circular of the pocket watch Ep01 - bayangan akan jam saku musik.png|Detail of music-box system in the pocket watch closed happy eyes on the surface–, while the watch in the pocketwatch has Roman numbers form (as shown the picture) to show the time. The clear glass at watches of pocket watch is also shown a half of little music box-mechanism inside the pocket watch, cause this pocket watch is mixing things between clock and music box which created with Jack's creativity. It also has a golden little chain long enough on the one side to make easy to carry everywhere. In addition, the golden enamel in a crown on the one side is can be rotated to right side to tune on the melody inside the pocket watch. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc While at the mansion for his Coming of Age Ceremony, Oz found Lacie's tomb when he stepped on unstable ground after hearing Lacie in the distance, tumbling down the stone stairs that lead to the tomb with his valet, Gilbert. Oz saw the grave, however due to its age, Lacie's name had eroded off of it, but Jack's pocketwatch still remained. Oz picked up the pocketwatch, not knowing who owned it and feeling that it was familiar, even though he was sure he had never seen the watch nor heard its melody. Oz suddenly experieced a memory contained in the watch, where he encountered the Intention of the Abyss and her sister Alice. 'Lacie' was also heard within the Abyss, as the Chain known as Alice the B-Rabbit heard the melody calling to her, and so she followed it to Earth when a distortion in the Abyss opened a path. Sometime after Oz returned from the Abyss, in the Rainsworth Mansion, Xerxes Break quickly expelled Alice, who was holding Sharon hostage, from Oz's body, making him drop the pocketwatch in the process. Jack's pocketwatch then opened a path to the Abyss, which a Card then used to come to Earth. Alice, allowed to use her powers, quickly butchered the Chain. Soon after this, the group experieced the memory dwelling inside the pocketwatch. After this, Oz carried the pocketwatch with him wherever he went, much like Jack did 100 years before. Abilities and Powers Beside it's common ability to show the time like common pocket watch, along the series, this pocket watch also has some another abilities. Such as : *Tune on a melody named Lacie, which inspired & dedicated to Lacie Baskerville *Saved some memories about the truth behind Tragedy of Sablier, especially about Lacie Baskerville *It is also has ability to access (open and close) The Path which Alice used to escape from Abyss together with Oz, as shown in episode 04. Gallery Manga= Jack's Pocket Watch.png|Jack Vessalius' pocket watch as appears in manga Clockwise Doom - Mysterious Pocket Watch.png|Oz' tune on the melody in the pocket watch Chap37.jpg|The pocketwatch appearances in 37th chapter Vol9-37-28.png|Jack told to Alice about Lacie and Glen (Oswald) |-| Anime= Ozclickthepocketwatchforthefirstime.png|Oz clicks the pocket watch for the first time Closeupofpocketwatch-satu.png|The melody is playing Ozturnonthemelodyforthefirstime.png|Oz turn on the melody of the pocketwatch... Ozawapocketwatchcloser.png|Oz holds & look closer the pocketwatch Ozlistensthemelodybeforeceremony.png|Oz listens the melody before the ceremony held thepocketwatchonthefloor.png|The pocketwatch fell on the floor aliceozchasingthepocketwatch.png|Alice & Oz chasing at the pocketwatch on the floor Ozpicksthepocketwatch.png|Oz grabs the pocketwatch in first ending theme aliceozcatchthepocketwatchtogetherev.png|Alice & Oz simultaneously catch the pocketwatch aliceozholdthepocketwatch.png|Alice & Oz hold the pocketwatch together dreambythepocketwatch.png|The dream flowout from the pocketwatch aliceseeingthepocketwatchcloser.png|Alice looks closer the pocketwatch thepocketwatchshining.png|The pocketwatch shining Ada seeing Oz with his pocket watch.png|Oz looks the pocketwatch with Ada in anime fullincusebehindthepocketwatch.png|The pocketwatch left full incuse of Illegal Contract on the table in first ending theme alicegivesbackthepocketwatchtoz.png|Alice gives back the pocketwatch to Oz after she looks closer it Thepocketwatchinlottie'smemory.png|The pocket watch in Lottie's memory Thepocketwatchinjack'shandforlottie.png|Jack plays the melody in the pocket watch for Lottie in anime |-| Other Media= Case Cover Back Inner Soundtrack 01.jpg|Watches of the pocket watch as featuring in inner case cover back Pandora Hearts Soundtrack 1 CD 2.jpg|Cover of the pocket watch as featuring in Pandora Hearts Soundtrack 2 CD Trivia *Both Jack and Oswald have been seen in possession of the pocket watch; however, it is unknown which one of them placed it on Lacie's grave. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Objects